Viola Pemberton
|age = 42 |nationality = American |residence = Concordia, U.S. |family = Rockley Rochester (cousin) Archie Rochester (first-cousin-once-removed) † Leopold Rochester (uncle) † Veronica Rochester (cousin-in-law) Horatio Rochester (father; incarcerated) Beatrice Pemberton (mother) Clarissa Rochester (half-sister) † Larry Rochester (cousin; incarcerated) Bernadine Rochester (cousin) Malcolm Rochester (cousin; incarcerated) James Pemberton (stepfather) Monty Rochester † Unnamed grandmother |affiliation = Concordian Flying Squad |rank = Lab Chief |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #1: Welcome to Concordia! (s4) }} Viola Pemberton is a main character featured in Season 4 of Criminal Case, where she serves as the Lab Chief of the Concordian Flying Squad. Profile 42 years of age, Viola has short, dark brown hair in a pompadour hairstyle and brown eyes. She wears a lab coat and a seaweed green vest over an orange ornate dress. Additionally, she has a tag indicating her lab position and a pair of long golden earrings. It is known that Viola is dignified, kind, and dutiful to her family. She is also an amateur perfumist in her spare time. Because of her additional occupation as a theater actress, she has a flair for the dramatic. It is also known that she is violently allergic to peanuts. Per her first suspect appearance, it is known that Viola is right-handed. She also does not wear her lab coat during the events of the case. Events of Criminal Case Breaking the Glass Ceiling After arresting Norah Barnlow's killer, Viola requested the player's help with something. She informed the player that she lost a case containing samples of bodily fluids from her lab. She suspected someone snuck onto the ship and stole the case, so she wanted the player's help in finding it. Since it was not long since it was stolen, Viola and the player decided to search the ferris wheel, since it was directly underneath the airship. Civil Blood After arresting Mario Fortuna's killer, Charlie needed the player's help as well as Viola's for an experiment he was conducting. He believed that certain ailments were passed down from generation to generation, and wanted to test that with Viola's peanut allergy. She had one of her father's gloves for the to experiment on, but left it at Luigi Fortuna's deli shop, so Charlie and the player decided to look for it. After finding it, Charlie tested it, only to find that the DNA from her father's glove did not match Viola's DNA. When presented with these findings, Viola had doubts, and was sure that was her biological father; she then left to perform the tests again and prove them wrong. Stockbroken After arresting Abner Milton's killer, Viola asked the player for their assistance in identifying her father. She said that her mother had recently pawned away the last keepsake she had of her father, so she wanted to buy the object back. At Mr Bleak's pawnshop, they found a gold cup which contained saliva belonging to her father as the DNA matched her own. They then went to ask Beatrice for her father's identity, hoping that she would open up. However, she demanded Viola to shut down her investigation, saying that it would break her father's heart. However, Viola remained determined to discover who her father was. The Heart of the Matter After arresting Sandra Hwang's killer, Maddie and the player helped Viola confirm that Horatio Rochester was her father. Viola and the player then talked to her mother, who said that he had impregnated her when she was a maid in the Rochester household. After finding a document backing up the claims, the two confronted Horatio, who welcomed Viola with open arms upon finding out that she was a part of the Squad. The Witching Hour After arresting Aubrey Miller's killer, Viola asked Maddie and the player for their help. She explained that she was meeting Horatio for lunch and wanted to make a good impression. In order to do so, she wanted to create a migraine elixir for him. She then asked if they could find her some Tanacetum parthenium leaves for the elixir. After finding the leaves, she was able to make the elixir. Maddie then warned her to be careful, but she said that she was sure it would all go alright. She then left to go to her lunch. Unsafe Haven Viola became a suspect in the murder of Patricia Rochester after Isaac and the player found a box of macarons she had gifted to the victim. She explained that she had seen Patricia to ask her about Horatio, since everyone kept telling her that he was an awful person. However, after seeing her, she realized that it was a waste of time as Patricia was unable to tell her anything about him. Isaac then informed her that Patricia had been killed, and that she was a suspect in her murder. Viola was spoken to again about a diary entry she had written about the victim. She explained that Horatio had told her that the only reason he couldn't recognize her as his child all those years ago was because Patricia had forced him to keep her as a secret. This led to her drawing Patricia with devil horns, and said that she would have given anything to have been able to grow up with Horatio around, and that she took that from her. Viola was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Sylvia May for Patricia's murder. The Swan Song Mid-investigation, Evie revealed that Viola was planning on leaving the Squad. Viola then told Evie not to be silly, as she was not leaving immediately, but at the end of the investigation. She revealed that after visiting the opera cafe, she decided that her true profession was to work on the stage. After Isaac's begging, she said that she would sleep on it, but her mind was already made up. However, later on, she told them that, after a discussion with Horatio, she had decided to stay in the Squad after he convinced her that her talents were better suited for it. After arresting Marta Ulanova's killer, Evie informed Maddie and the player that the Rochesters' bill to abolish free press had been stolen from Chief Wright's office. After finding the bill's evidence tag, they dispatched it to Evie, who found Viola's fingerprints on the tag. Maddie and the player then interrogated Viola, who revealed that she had made a terrible mistake in letting Horatio dupe her. She told them that she had shown him the bill at their dinner after he claimed that the Rochesters were trying to save the press, but he somehow left with the bill. Maddie and the player were then forced to report the incident to Chief Wright, who warned her that one more mishap would result in her dismissal. She then told them that she remembered seeing Horatio drop something outside the opera house after their dinner, prompting Isaac and the player to reinvestigate the opera steps. Analyses As the Lab Chief of the Concordian Flying Squad, Viola has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary physical, biological, and/or clinical analyses, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. Her task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Viola performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Welcome to Concordia! *Green Substance (12:00:00) *Head Lice (15:00:00) *White Substance (09:00:00) *Dark Substance (09:00:00) Case #2: Slash and Burn *Shoe Print (03:00:00) *Black Powder (09:00:00) *Purse (15:00:00) Case #3: In the Line of Fire *Wooden Cup (03:00:00) *Makeup Sample (09:00:00) *White Substance (06:00:00) *White Powder (15:00:00) *Gold Coin (09:00:00) Case #4: A Murder Carol *Transparent Substance (12:00:00) *Particles (09:00:00) *Magnifying Glass (09:00:00) Case #5: Shear Murder *Scrap of Paper (12:00:00) *Gardening Glove (15:00:00) *Black Liquid (09:00:00) *Red Liquid (09:00:00) Case #6: In the Name of the Father *Unknown Substance (12:00:00) *Strange Paste (09:00:00) *Victim's Rosary (15:00:00) Case #7: Let Me Down Gently *Grey Substance (09:00:00) *Champagne Glass (15:00:00) *Fibers (09:00:00) Case #8: The Talking Dead *Wine Glass (09:00:00) *Clutch Purse (15:00:00) *Slick Substance (06:00:00) Case #9: Sweet Revenge *Blood and Green Substance (03:00:00) *Chocolate (09:00:00) *Green Fibers (09:00:00) *Glass Powder (15:00:00) Case #10: Let Her Eat Cake *Bloody Fabric (03:00:00) *Ring (12:00:00) *Frog-Shaped Cake (09:00:00) *Fibers (15:00:00) Case #11: That Sinking Feeling *Dirty Glove (03:00:00) *White Fragments (12:00:00) Case #12: Behind the Mask *Brown Grains (12:00:00) *Pink Powder (15:00:00) *Bloody Fibers (09:00:00) Case #13: Breaking the Glass Ceiling *Black Substance (09:00:00) *Flakes (09:00:00) *Fluff (15:00:00) *Open Case (09:00:00) Case #14: Checkmate *Dark Substance (15:00:00) *Metallic Circle (09:00:00) Case #15: Out of Steam *Blue Substance (15:00:00) Case #16: Monkey Business *Blood (03:00:00) *Brown Substance (12:00:00) *Greasy Substance (15:00:00) *Broken Jar (09:00:00) Case #17: Electrical Hazard *Greasy Substance (03:00:00) *Telegram (12:00:00) *Fibers (09:00:00) *Burned Glove (15:00:00) Case #18: The Higher You Rise *White Powder (12:00:00) *Victim's Goggles (15:00:00) *Blood (09:00:00) *Purple Liquid (06:00:00) Case #19: Sinners and Saints *Shamrock Branding Iron (03:00:00) *Blood (12:00:00) *Particles (15:00:00) *Green Powder (09:00:00) Case #20: Eyes Wide Shut *Blood (09:00:00) *Red Chunks (12:00:00) *Perfume Bottle (09:00:00) *Clear Substance (15:00:00) *Dirt (09:00:00) Case #21: Blue Blazes *Brown Substance (09:00:00) *Victim's Watch (09:00:00) *Odd Particles (15:00:00) *Handkerchief (09:00:00) Case #22: Overkill *Orange Liquid (03:00:00) *Bloody Knife (12:00:00) *Dark Substance (15:00:00) *Soap Sample (09:00:00) *Blood (06:00:00) Case #23: Death is a Cabaret *Ticket (03:00:00) *Brown Substance (12:00:00) *Gladys's Necklace (09:00:00) *Greasy Substance (15:00:00) Case #24: Slayer's End *Red Substance (03:00:00) *Curtain String (12:00:00) *Blood (09:00:00) *White Substance (15:00:00) Case #25: Death Without Parole *Food (09:00:00) Case #26: Giving up the Ghost *White Granules (03:00:00) *Whiskey Bottle (12:00:00) *Knotted Rope (09:00:00) *Blood (15:00:00) *Purple Liquid (06:00:00) Case #27: Little Murder on the Prairie *Victim's Vest (09:00:00) *White Liquid (12:00:00) *Ashes (09:00:00) *Dog Collar (09:00:00) *Blood (15:00:00) Case #28: 3:10 to Death *Dried Red Bits (09:00:00) *Greasy Substance (12:00:00) *Arrow Fletching (15:00:00) *Greasy Substance (09:00:00) Case #29: Blood Bath *Medallion (03:00:00) *Clear Substance (12:00:00) *White Powder (09:00:00) *Broken Bottle (15:00:00) Case #30: How the East Was Won *Torn Cloth (03:00:00) *Cactus (12:00:00) *Purple Substance (09:00:00) *Cactus Needles (15:00:00) *Victim's Tie (09:00:00) Case #31: Bridge over Troubled Water *Apron (12:00:00) *Blood (09:00:00) *Blue Substance (06:00:00) Case #32: Civil Blood *Mushroom Residue (12:00:00) *Book (09:00:00) *Threads (15:00:00) Case #33: Hold Your Tongue *Brown Liquid (03:00:00) *Gray Flakes (09:00:00) Case #34: Stick to Your Guns *Black Substance (15:00:00) *Gunpowder (15:00:00) *Brown Substance (06:00:00) Case #35: Burning Bridges *Dirt (03:00:00) *Goggles (15:00:00) *Green Substance (09:00:00) *Rag Doll (09:00:00) *Red Substance (03:00:00) Case #36: In Love and War *Blood (03:00:00) *Chewing Gum Tin (12:00:00) *Vial of Yellow Liquid (09:00:00) *Bloody Fibers (15:00:00) *Yellow Powder (09:00:00) *Bloody Knife (09:00:00) Case #37: Death Comes to Lunch *Gold Flakes (03:00:00) *Crushed Plant (12:00:00) *Leaf Fragments (09:00:00) *Champagne Flute (15:00:00) *Ginger Storm (06:00:00) Case #38: Stockbroken *White Particles (03:00:00) *Bloody Book (12:00:00) *Green Substance (15:00:00) *Fibers (09:00:00) *Saliva (09:00:00) Case #39: Apprehend Me If You're Able *Bloody Chain (09:00:00) *Blue Liquid (15:00:00) *Ink Bottles (09:00:00) Case #40: Get Off Your High Horse *Green Substance (03:00:00) *Orange Fibers (09:00:00) *Blood (15:00:00) Case #41: Talk of the Town *Bloody Glove (03:00:00) *Sundae Glasses (12:00:00) *Beige Flakes (15:00:00) *Bottle of Acid (09:00:00) Case #42: The Heart of the Matter *Blood Sample (15:00:00) *Particles (09:00:00) *Horatio's Hair (09:00:00) Case #43: The Witching Hour *Coil of Rope (12:00:00) *Bloody Stone (09:00:00) *Flakes (15:00:00) *Plant (09:00:00) Case #44: Graveyard Shift *Blood-Stained Dish (12:00:00) *Syringe (12:00:00) *Dirt (15:00:00) *Dark Substance (09:00:00) Case #45: Doctor, Interrupted *Yellow Substance (03:00:00) *Clear Substance (09:00:00) *Bloody Fibers (09:00:00) *Conductive Gel (15:00:00) Case #46: Turn for the Worse *Colored Rope (03:00:00) *Medicine Box (12:00:00) *Hair (12:00:00) *Red Fragments (09:00:00) *Cloth (15:00:00) *Medicine (06:00:00) Case #47: Doom Service *Glowing Dog (12:00:00) *Bottle of Pills (12:00:00) *Fluffy Particles (09:00:00) *Blue Liquid (15:00:00) Case #49: The Machiavellian Candidate *Wine Bottle (12:00:00) *Grey Particles (15:00:00) *Wine Glass (09:00:00) Case #50: The Swan Song *Bloody Shards (12:00:00) *Blood (09:00:00) *Ashtray (15:00:00) Case #51: Tipping the Scales *Plaque with Message (03:00:00) *Inhaler (12:00:00) *Handsaw (09:00:00) *Fibers (15:00:00) *Blood (06:00:00) Case #52: A Study in Pink *Crystalline Substance (12:00:00) *Black Substance (09:00:00) *Brooch (15:00:00) Case #53: A Family Affair *Purple Substance (03:00:00) *Colored Fibers (12:00:00) *Bloody Handkerchief (09:00:00) *Ornate Object (15:00:00) Case #54: Arrow of Injustice *Crossbow (03:00:00) *Yellow Powder (12:00:00) *Arrows (09:00:00) *Translucent Substance (15:00:00) Case #55: The New Truth *Bloody Keychain (03:00:00) *Bloody Tie (12:00:00) *Strange Substance (09:00:00) *Bloody Hammer (15:00:00) Gameplay The player may choose Viola to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Mysteries of the Past case) and provide hint bonuses. She is available as a 3-hint partner. (This feature is only available in the mobile variant of Criminal Case.) Trivia *Viola and Marina Romanova are the only characters to appear as a quasi-suspect six times. *Viola is one of the main characters who are flagged as a suspect for plausible reasons. *Despite being billed as 55 years old in her reveal artwork, Viola appears to be 42 in-game. Case appearances Gallery Reveal ViolaPembertonDesc.png Screenshots VPembertonMOTPQ.png|Viola, as she appeared in Breaking the Glass Ceiling (Case #13 of Mysteries of the Past), Civil Blood (Case #32 of Mysteries of the Past), Stockbroken (Case #38 of Mysteries of the Past), The Heart of the Matter (Case #42 of Mysteries of the Past), The Witching Hour (Case #43 of Mysteries of the Past) and The Swan Song (Case #50 of Mysteries of the Past). VPembertonMOTPC219.png|Viola, as she appeared in Unsafe Haven (Case #48 of Mysteries of the Past). Viola-Case172-2.png|Happy 1 Viola-Case223-2.png|Happy 2 Viola-Case176-4.png|Happy 3 Viola-Case214-4.png|Happy 4 Viola-Case224-3.png|Happy 5 Viola-Case172-3.png|Grinning 1 Viola-Case173-5.png|Grinning 2 Viola-Case174-3.png|Grinning 3 Viola-Case223-1.png|Grinning 4 Viola-Case179-3.png|Grinning 5 Viola-Case172-11.png|Winking 1 Viola-Case224-1.png|Winking 2 Viola-Case172-10.png|Fantasizing 1 Viola-Case174-1.png|Fantasizing 2 Viola-Case213-11.png|Fantasizing 3 Viola-Case214-5.png|Fantasizing 4 Viola-Case172-7.png|Daydreaming Viola-Case172-8.png|Thinking 1 Viola-Case176-3.png|Thinking 2 Viola-Case213-8.png|Thinking 3 Viola-Case179-2.png|Serious 1 Viola-Case203-1.png|Serious 2 Viola-Case213-1.png|Serious 3 Viola-Case213-10.png|Serious 4 Viola-Case179-1.png|Unsure 1 Viola_-_Case_189-1.png|Unsure 2 Viola-Case213-4.png|Unsure 3 Viola-Case205-1.png|Embarassed Viola-Case172-9.png|Confident 1 Viola-Case179-4.png|Confident 2 Viola-Case181-2.png|Confident 3 Viola-Case213-5.png|Confident 4 Viola-Case183-3.png|Determined 1 Viola-Case213-2.png|Determined 2 Viola-Case213-7.png|Determined 3 Viola-Case176-5.png|Shocked 1 Viola-Case183-1.png|Shocked 2 Viola-Case213-12.png|Shocked 3 Viola-Case183-2.png|Nervous Viola-Case172- 7.png|Indicating 1 Viola-Case214-6.png|Indicating 2 Viola-Case224-4.png|Indicating 3 Viola-Case172-6.png|Glancing 1 Viola-Case175-1.png|Glancing 2 Viola-Case213-6.png|Glancing 3 Viola-Case213-3.png|Glancing 4 Viola-Case177-5.png|Angry 1 Viola-Case213-9.png|Angry 2 VPembertonC13-1.png|Angry 3 Viola-Case176-2.png|Sad Viola-Case221-1.png|Crying Viola-Case181-1.png|Hopeless 1 Viola_-_Case_189-2.png|Hopeless 2 Viola-Case214-2.png|Compassionate 1 Viola-Case223-3.png|Compassionate 2 VPembertonGarment1MOTP.png|Wearing garments. VPembertonGarment2MOTP.png|Ditto. VPembertonGarment3MOTP.png|Ditto. VPembertonGarment4MOTP.png|Ditto. Viola-Case214-3.png|Wearing dapper clothing. Viola-Case214-7.png|Ditto. VPembertonDrawingMOTP.png|Drawing VPembertonDrawingBontempsMOTP.png|Holding a caricature of Isaac. Viola-Case203-5.png|Reading a book. Viola-Case209-1.png|Ditto. Viola-Case172-4.png|Clueless 1 Viola-Case177-2.png|Clueless 2 Viola-Case177-4.png|Clueless 3 VPembertonClueless4MOTP.png|Clueless 4 Viola_-_Case_184-2.png|Clueless 5 Viola-Case224-2.png|Clueless 6 Viola-Case172-1.png|Performing 1 Viola-Case176-1.png|Performing 2 Viola-Case175-2.png|Wearing Christmas garlands, singing. VPembertonC29-1.png|Wearing a fake mustache. VPembertonC29-2.png|Ditto. Viola_-_Case_192-1.png|Wearing a wig. Viola_-_Case_192-2.png|Ditto. Viola_-_Case_192-3.png|Ditto. Viola-Case174-2.png|Holding a flask. Viola-Case177-3.png|Ditto. Viola_-_Case_193-1.png|Holding a bloody knife. Viola-Case177-1.png|Smelling a lab sample. ViolaChewingGum.png|Making a gum bubble. E@V4.png|Viola and Evie. E@V3.png|Ditto. E@V2.png|Ditto. E@V1.png|Ditto. James@Viola-Case222-1.png|Viola with her stepfather, James Pemberton. James@Viola-Case222-2.png|Ditto. James@Viola-Case222-3.png|Ditto. James@Viola-Case222-4.png|Ditto. James@Viola-Case222-5.png|Ditto. James@Viola-Case222-6.png|Ditto. Viola@Coojo-Case218-1.png|Viola and Coo-Jo. Viola@Coojo-Case218-2.png|Ditto. Viola@Coojo-Case218-3.png|Ditto. Viola@Coojo-Case218-4.png|Ditto. Viola@Coojo-Case218-5.png|Ditto. RRochesterMOTP.png|Rockley Rochester, Viola's cousin. ARochesterMOTP.png|Archie Rochester, Viola's late first-cousin-once-removed. LRochesterAppMOTP.png|Leopold Rochester, Viola's late uncle. VRochesterMOTP.png|Veronica Rochester, Viola's cousin-in-law. HRochesterMOTP.png|Horatio Rochester, Viola's father. BPembertonMOTPQ.png|Beatrice Pemberton, Viola's mother. CRochesterMOTP.png|Clarissa Rochester, Viola's late half-sister. LRochesterMOTP.png|Larry Rochester, Viola's cousin. BRochesterMOTP.png|Bernadine Rochester, Viola's cousin. MRochesterMOTP.png|Malcolm Rochester, Viola's cousin. OG SUS 448 604.jpg Voilalab.png|Viola's lab render. Viola-Hint.png|The player may choose Viola to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Mysteries of the Past case) and provide hint bonuses. Violaerror.png|Although not a tech expert, Viola will try to help validate your score in the event of tech difficulties in loading. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Concordian Flying Squad personnel Category:Lab personnel Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects